Being Dead
by BullettProoff
Summary: A glimpse of a woman turned zombie's thoughts, and how is she is completely alone due to being the only Infected evolved enough to think...And to crave companionship. -Rated T for Morbid and Violent themes/content-


_**The decaying flesh hung off the Undead's cheekbones, and a nauseous feeling rolled around in Andrea's stomach, causing her to squeeze the stuffed bear tightly against her chest. Her long lashes brushed against her cheeks as she peered out at the monstrosities that were once her parents, dark saliva dripping from their jaws as they stumbled around the small apartment. Andrea forced her tiny fist inside her mouth as tears welled up in her bright green eyes, horror spreading throughout her limbs as she saw them lurch towards the closet she'd been hiding in for the past three days. The only feelings left to her were those of horror, sadness, and imminent doom. She was a mere seven year old girl, though many would say her bravery was beyond her years – but unfortunately, it was obedience that kept her in the closet. Her parents had ordered her inside the closet; upon hearing the screeches of the "bad people" she had heard her parents had speak of often. Finally, she realized why they were so bad, and for once, she didn't want to know. **_

_** As she pulled her little fist out of her mouth, she knew that her parents would have been proud of her, had they still been her parents. She threw the closet doors open, and a single scream escaped her cherry red lips as the monsters leapt for her. The drooling female of the two bared its once-human teeth as it pulled the child towards it, pulling Andrea's head back as its decayed lips found her throat, biting into the soft, sweet flesh. Blood poured from the fatal wound, and the male growled slightly as he threw his arm out catching hold of the shining blonde hair, possessively trying to take the meat for himself. The female hissed, looking up at him, her black eyes tinted red with the lust for blood. With an agitated grunt the male submitted, grabbing onto a pale leg, letting his teeth penetrate the skin, moving his tongue over the muscles and bone. **_

_** This is only a mere example of the horrific things that have been caused by the "infection"; a cure is unheard of, and so far the soonest it's taken someone to turn is five minutes. There are very many survivors, but more infected. Unfortunately for me, I'm a survivor – most think it's a blessing to have been immune to the airborne effects of it, but for me it's a curse. Why? Isn't it obvious? Who wants to live in a city where these things that feed on human flesh, and everything about them looks human, but they would just as soon kill their child as they would a stranger. For me, I am immune to all effects of this "infection", so I don't have to worry about turning… Another curse. I much rather have my mind taken from me then have to live in fear of being eaten alive. There are some whom are luckier than I am, those who have more…Human-thinking manners. And I suppose, being a survivor in this city has doomed me to this inevitable fate – but I refuse to remain alive in this horrid place where the infection is spreading… My worst fears have been confirmed and the infected are zombies, which is obvious to everyone. And so it is with this that I abandon this safe-house I've been living in and let myself be devoured by the undead. And please, Laura, if you read this – I love you now, and I realize that my death may be untimely as you are facing the hardest times of the change, but I rather be dead and have you know that you won't have to suffer through killing me. **_

_**-James**_

The tall redhead shook her head as she crumpled the note up in her hand, letting her palm suffer the little cuts the edges caused. She looked up at the tall sky-scrapers, lacquered with the golden sunlight, the bitterness of dead flesh lingered in her mouth as she ambled down the street, pocketing the parchment as she felt the perpetual feelings of death settle upon her. She cast a sidelong glance at the undead that wandered the streets, unaware that she was one of the few of them that kept her thoughts – the few survivors that remained thought this a blessing, when it was an unavoidable curse; it was part of the evolution, and Laura finally understood it. It wasn't some sort of immunity, it was them evolving to be more enhanced so they'd be able to hunt down the remaining humans. She realized that her skin wouldn't decay, and if anything she'd be like a flesh-devouring vampire, rather than a zombie. That was the only immunity she had to it, the ability to maintain the appearance of a perfectly normal person. Her brain was really the only working organ in her body, she'd found out that her heart stopped near-instantly, she no longer had to breathe, and she no longer had blood-flow. If anything, she was what the researcher's goal had been from the start; perhaps this was their only successful experiment. Her stomach did retain its function to work, however, it only used the flesh and blood she consumed to fuel her body – she figured that if she damaged a bone, or lost a limb she'd be unable to fix it.

She had maintained a few emotions, mostly hate, hunger, disgust, and regret – but these were all very primal feelings…Though she knew that she had the ability to feel sadness, despite the fact she wished to avoid it at all costs; it was inevitable to feel the depression of losing James, a man whom had taken her into his safety to help her – he prolonged how long until she changed…And then as she reached the final stages, her fears of killing him raising…He let himself die, for both their sake's. Unfortunately, it had turned out to be a poor choice – considering the facts that Laura was able to control whom she devoured, even if resisting was a bit of an effort.

Her dark blue eyes had become tinted red, due to her inability to find living flesh to consume - the lust for meat had been lingering in the back of her mind for quite some time. As she stood in the shade provided by the fire-arms shop a sound she hadn't heard for a while echoed in her ears…The sound of a survivor. As the sound reverberated off the walls of her inner ear she felt herself pulled towards the source, her primal instincts flickering to life as she crept towards the door. She glanced behind her, startled briefly as she saw about half a dozen of the infected lurch forward, obviously lured away from their regular posts by the severe hunger. Laura's eyebrows knitted together as she bent down, her slender fingers wrapping themselves around a piece of metal debris. Fortunately, the other undead's only thoughts were those to pass the infection on and feed; they would not mutiny against each other. With a powerful swing, the debris met the side of one of their faces, the weak muscles in the infected's neck giving out as it was instantly decapitated. The remaining five hesitated briefly, two breaking apart from the group to return to their posts – the threat of being pushed out of existence remaining in their few remaining thoughts. Laura glanced down at her claws, another part of the evolution. She easily grasped one by the neck, digging her fingers into the reeking dead skin as they permeated through, cutting several vital cords. She released the limp corpse, turning to the remaining two. A feral screech was let loose from her mouth; she was the alpha of them, since she was more evolved and if James's studies had been correct, they would listen to her. The two growled to each other then skulked away, lowering themselves to all fours as they reluctantly returned to the shadows. With a slight smirk on her face she returned her gaze to the building, slightly lingering in the sunlight before moving forward.

The crimson liquid soon turned to an onyx shade, drying on her nails as her fingers settled around the cold iron of the door's handle. She briefly glanced up at the sun, before using brute force to shove the door open. She gasped as she fell forward, forgetting that she had gained more strength than she had possessed before. The objects that had been barricading the entrance wouldn't have served much good if the earlier infected had attacked together, in a tight-packed group. Her palms pressed against the artificial wood flooring as she shoved herself up, pushing a dislocated finger back into its place painlessly. As her hair settled back to its place on her shoulders, she thoughtfully put the barricade back in its place against the doors before wandering towards the back-room she'd seen briefly before she'd become…a…Well, whatever she was.

_ The sunlight flickered in through the shudders, specks of dust floating idly about, mindlessly ignoring the people in the room before them. A startling white-blonde woman giggled as she flirted shamelessly with the owner, his smile broad as he nonchalantly let his gaze 'accidentally' fall on the woman's [fake] breasts. Laura glanced up from the shelf she was at, looking at an air soft gun. The blonde glared at her slightly, stepping back as Laura placed the items on the counter, twiddling her thumbs as she waited. As the man gave her a bag, containing her items, she smiled, thanking him before exiting the building. _

The vivid memory flashed before her eyes and she shook her head, feeling the slight longing for the warmth of sunlight again. Her enhanced hearing picked up the echoes of footsteps, and several things crashing to the ground. Startled, Laura quickly walked forward, finding herself face-to-face with a cocked-and-loaded AK-47.

BANG!

And Laura, the evolved zombie, was dead.

Well, redead.

And the one who'd shot her would shortly follow suit.

**Yeah. Originally I intended to have a chapter story about Laura and the survivor (who I intended to name 'Connor') getting out of New York, kudos to Laura's ability to fend the zombies off; I was also going to make a SEQUEL to the story I hadn't even started. Because I was planning on having Connor betray her, the military take her and experiment, etc, etc, etc. Then she would have come back, MUCH more evolved and got her REVENGE as well as saving the humans who WEREN'T evil. She'd also meet up with some other evolved zombies, good and bad. Wish I had time to write both stories. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this, :) review my pretties…Or I'll get you! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO! Ehahahaha…Ha…And stuff…**


End file.
